Mowat
"''Honor is like an island, rugged and without shores; once we have left it, we can never return"'' - Mowat White Claw Physical Description Older than most of the orcs of the "New horde", Mowat wears his age with pride. Although not a fully blooded warrior, Mowat has enough scars on his body to show proudly. His hair still dark, but showing lines of thick grey. His face is lined and his skin is tough and leathery from days under the sun and frigid cold. Dressed often in skins and usually caked in the mud and dirt from travel, Mowat looks entirely the part of a rugged survivalist. Around his neck is a long, white wolf claw signifying his former clan from Draenor, the Whiteclaw clan. In addition, Mowat shows the blue and white skins of his newly found clan, the Frostwolves. Biography 'Life on Draenor' Born into the White Claw Clan on Draenor, Mowat spent most of his younger days hunting clefthoof and rhino. As a young orc, Mowat remembers well the time when Gul'dan approached the chiefs and the Dark Portal was constructed. He remembers how proud his father was that the Whiteclaws had sided with the Frostwolves and refused the guidance of Gul'dan. As a result, Mowat watched in horror as many of his clan-mates were slaughtered by the larger, more fiercer clans once they had been corrupted. Fortunately many of the Whiteclaw, Mowat and his mother and father included, had managed to escape the ire of the other clans and scattered across the land. Seeing how bloodthirsty their brethren had become, many of the Whiteclaw went into hiding. For a brief time, Mowat lived a life much like his former one, albeit his clan now much much smaller. Eventually when Mowat became of age, he succumbed to a battle call like many other orcs his age during that time. 'The First and Second Wars' When the horns of battle sounded many orcs, exiled or not, could not resist the temptation of joining up in the fight. At the time of the First War, Mowat was just old enough to feel that unshakeable invincibility. Like many young orcs, Mowat left his mother and father and re-joined the larger clans of orcs, now guided by the mysterious Medivh. It was then that Mowat was foolish to taste the taint that all his former orcs had now felt for years. He was impressed by this newfound power and encouraged by this new lust for blood. With promises of glory in battle and conquered lands, Mowat marched with the orcish Hordes through the Dark Portal. The former White Claw spent many years fighting alongside Warsongs, Shatter Hands, and even Blackrock orcs. These are the years that Mowat remembers little, although the things he does remember is blood, death, and eventually defeat. 'Internment Camps' Shortly after the Second War Mowat, along with hundreds of other orcs, were shoved like cattle into the internment camps of Lordaeron. There, under the watchful eye of Blackmoore's guards the orc became stagnant and submissive. Mowat himself remembers days without eating. Retching from the foul stench, and the misery in watching his fellow orcs die from disease, famine, and eventually stagnation. Occasionally, Mowat would think back to his days on Draenor, hunting clefthooves and he would once again feel the fire and thrill he felt on those hunts, but those feelings were only brief and fleeting. Defeated and downtrodden, Mowat spent several years in those camps untill the coming of Thrall. Ironically, Mowat was not physically located in the internment camps when the final revolt led by Thrall occurred. Several of the healthier looking orcs, including Mowat, were selected by Blackmoore and shipped out of Southshore to sail south along the coast to Westfall where they were to act as slave manual labor to help reconstruct Stormwind and the surrounding fortifications. It was there, deep in the ship's hold, that Mowat heard whispers of Thrall and his efforts to free the orcs from the camps. Rumors of Orgrimm Doomhammer and Grom Hellscream were remnants from Mowat's past on draenor and he once again felt the old fire in his heart from days long past. However it took the beating of one of the ship's crew to waken Mowat up from his somber mood and he broke free from the hold of the ship, several other orcs joining in the battle cry. Completely unprepared for these now rebellious orcs, the ship's crew were quickly overtaken and sent overboard. The orcs knew enough about sailing to get them as far as Stranglethorn Vale, but promptly capsized the ship near the Grom'gol Warcamp. Rejoined with followers of Thrall, the orcs were welcomed into the new Horde. 'Rejoining with the Frostwolves' Now that the orcs had once again earned their freedom and made plans to build a life for themselves on the new continent of Kalimdor, Mowat stayed behind on Lordaeron with the orc camps there. Feeling a longing for a home he once knew, Mowat sought to regain remnants of his former life and traveled north once again in search of the Frostwolf clan hidden deep in the Alterac Mountains. It was deep in those mountains that Mowat lived for a time, regaining his former skills as a hunter and as a scout for the clan. Once again, Mowat found some happiness and comfort once lost for so many, many years. Personality Mowat is old enough to know when battle is foolish and when it is necessary. He is adamant in his ways and feels strongly about maintaining the old ways of the orcs. There is a underlying practicality to his nature, which comes from years of having to survive on very little time and time again. He looks upon many of the younger orcs and feels a sense of disgust at their urgings for renewed war and battle, although he knows war has it's place. The battle in Northrend against the undead scourge is one such case where you will see Mowat be among the first to take up arms against such a foe. Category:Horde Category:Horde Hunter Category:Orc